This invention relates generally to vehicle communication, and more particularly to vehicle broadband communication via a data network.
As technology has improved, an amount of software and data needed on-board vehicles has increased as well. This increased need for additional software and data management is particularly evident in aircraft information systems. Generally, aircrafts receive off-board data, for use in-flight, through a variety of methods. For example, cellular and/or satellite networks enable an aircraft to communicate to proprietary networks via the internet while the aircraft is in flight. However, such networks are generally limited by cellular or satellite connectivity.
In at least some known commercial airports, a GateLink™ network exists that enables aircraft to communicate wirelessly to an airport data network through the GateLink™ network. However, some commercial aircraft data cannot be sent via wireless networks due to regulations governing aircraft communications. Although such options may be available at some large commercial airports, because of cost limitations and technology limitations, for example, many regional airports and/or military air fields do not have GateLink™ capabilities.
Currently, at least some known wireless off-board communications solutions are required on-board an aircraft to communicate with the airport wireless network connectivity solutions. Broadband over Power Line (BPL) provides a high-bandwidth solution for commercial airports that utilize “wired” 400 Hz aircraft power infrastructure. However, when wired 400 Hz power infrastructure is not available, such as at regional or military air fields, in some instances, the operators may utilize portable self-contained ground power carts to provide alternating current (AC) power to the aircraft while the engines are off. Such methods include extra components for coupling with the aircraft, resulting in reduced data speed and efficiency, and increased component costs.